


[Podfic] An Apprehension of Imminent Harm

by nickelmountain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assault, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Scott said, "Here, catch," and Isaac looked up to see a glass arcing through the air, aimed at his head.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Apprehension of Imminent Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Apprehension of Imminent Harm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027708) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TeenWolfAnApprehensionofImminentHarm_zpsd55abbdb.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:16:45 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/0iqxakx9cp1d6wdcubqw) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/n4pwnr57b5h5ee3s458k)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
